1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid-state image pickup device and to an electronic instrument such as a mobile telephone which is equipped with the solid-state image pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras and video cameras utilizing a solid-state image pickup device including a solid-state image pickup element such as a CCD or C-MOS device have been increasingly popularized and, at the same time, the techniques to further miniaturize the solid-state image pickup device by making use of a chip-size package (CSP) system have been developed (see for example, JP-A 2005-167243 and JP-A 2005-229609). The solid-state image pickup element of such a small size is suitable in building it into electronic equipment such as a mobile telephone where miniaturization, weight-saving and the reduction of thickness are desired.
As shown in FIG. 1, such a small size solid-state image pickup device 10 is constructed such that a solid-state image pickup element 13 is mounted on a circuit board 12 arranged on the bottom of an outer case 11 and, over this solid-state image pickup element 13, an infrared-cut filter 14 and a lens-barrel 16 equipped with lenses 15 are disposed.
Electrode pads (not shown) provided at a peripheral region of the light-receiving face of the solid-state image pickup element 13 are electrically connected, through wires 17, with bumps 18 for external connection at the underside of the outer case 11.
The thickness of this small size solid-state image pickup device 10 constructed as shown in FIG. 1 is about 7 to 12 mm.
When it is desired to build this small size solid-state image pickup device 10 constructed as described above into a mobile telephone, it is necessarily mounted on a printed circuit board 22 attached inside the outer frame 21 of mobile telephone as shown in FIG. 2, resulting in an increase of thickness as a whole of mobile telephone.
Thus, it is now desired to promote the miniaturization, weight-saving and the reduction in thickness of the solid-state image pickup device in order to build it into small electronic equipment such as a mobile telephone, etc.